Kagari
Thank you Kotarou Tennouji for loving someone as selfish as me. Go, begin your million-year journey, arrive at humanity once more, then begin your journey, may humanity have a good journey, without ever looking back...we'll still be holding each other's hands. -Moon Kagari Thank you, that was a wonderful memory, better than any I've ever seen. You have nothing to be ashamed of, you've done well for a single individual, now finish your final task with pride...Come. -Earth Kagari Kagari 'is the main heroine of ''Rewrite. Personality 'Terra Kagari '(Common Route): Is referred as the "key" throughout most the game. The last two concluding arcs of the game called "Moon route" and "Terra route" revolve around her. Being born from Gaia Kagari rarely expresses human emotions but some times she is gets angry by perverted comments which come from Kotarou. She slapped him repeatidly with the ribbons on her wrists when he attempted to touch her. Kagari rarely speaks and only says certain words pretaining to the situation she's in. She may have a dark side which is mostly recognized by Kotarou, in Kotori's Route she is seen giving a sinister smile when Kotarou talked about the fate of the world and laughed heartedly when Kotori's familiar parents were being torn apart by a pack of black dogs. At times in Rewrite ''she sings a strange melody (The Song of Destruction) that is described by Kotarou as hard for humans to understand. '''Moon Kagari '(Moon Route): Is refered to by Kotarou as the Earth Kagari's twin sister. She is very distant from humans, perhaps even more than her sister; being the only living thing on the moon. She is also very intelligent to the point where she speaks in a language that is too advanced for humans to understand. (The mere sound of her voice would knock a human out). In the Moon Route she is very hostile to Kotarou at first, when he makes perverted remarks to her she kills him by strangling him, slicing off his head with her ribbons, and once even by setting him on fire (That one was funny). Kagari warms up to Kotarou as he wears her down after being too nice to her, the two dance on the moon at some point in the route, Kagari can be seen blushing as a result. After sending the onipotent power to the Earth is hinted that the Moon Kagari resented and held a grudge against the Earth Kagari for bring on the earth which is full of life that while the moon is just a cold rock devoid of life. 'Terra Kagari '(Terra Route): A few years after meeting Kotarou in the forest, the two meet again only this time, Kagari is more intelligent from observing humans. She displays quite rude characteristics and insults Kotarou and the human race for always fighting over meaningless subjects. Her understanding of humans is very low, she thinks that "Laws" can easily be changed and that to solve Earth's over-population problems that it is feasible to build a city underwater and place half of humanity down there which is very much impossible. Kotarou describes her as being a clueless princess ''rather than a ''divine-being. ''She is very focused on the situation at hand (to find good memories for the Earth) to the point where she tried to kill Akane (Who is several years younger than her current self in Rewrite) to keep her from revealing her to someone, and proposed to march right into Gaia to deliver punishment. She threw a destructive tantrum when she learned that Kotarou had exposes his infiltration of Gaia in order to save Akane and Tsukuno. '''Moon Kagari '(Terra Route): At the end of the Terra Route, an image of the Moon Kagari can be seen smiling happily at Kotarou and the heroines approach her. One thing, other than their appearances that the two Kagaris have in common is their desire for good memories. Appearance Being half demon yet half human at the same time, her hair is pale, white and short, and is seen wearing a black dress. Kagari has deep lavender-coloured eyes and a ribbon is tied onto both her wrists. In Harvest Festa, she wears a normal school girl attire. Synopsis Their are actually two Kagari's in the story of ''Rewrite; ''the Kagari on the Earth in the Common, Heroines, and Terra Routes and the Kagari on the Moon in the ''Moon Route. ''Though it is nearly impossible to tell which is which. The two Kagari exist supposibly because of the ''omnipotent power ''refered to as ''aurora. ''When the Earth was being created part of it split off and formed the moon, while the Earth was rich with life and could produce many creature, the moon could only produce the ''Moon Kagari. ''Throughout the common and heroines routes Guardian and Gaia fight to secure the Key which is said to be able to cause world destruction through a salvation the benifits the planet and not humanity. In each of the heroines routes the Key vanishes or is destroyed to some degree, nevertheless Gaia still manages to use the Key's corpse to destroy the world by having plant-life devour humanity. Though the world is only seen getting destroyed in Shizuru's and Akane's Route its probably safe to say that some point in any of the heroine's routes the world will be destroyed, by Gaia. After completing the five heroines routes you unlock the ''Moon Route ''where Kotarou meets the Moon Kagari who is researching a way to not only restore the Earth, but is making a plan to lead humanity into the future where they do not ruin the Earth. Kagari acts cold to Kotarou at first, but gradually warms up to him (Ofcourse after killing him a number of times). Their time together is interrupted by Sakura Kashima who sends familiars to the parallel dimension of the moon in order to kill Kagari so that she cannot restore life on the Earth. Kotarou uses the knowledge of the parallell theorem that Kagari has to summon the members of the Occult Club (The Heroines) along with Yoshino and his Wolf Pack (Yoshino is a rightouse gang leader) to protect Kagari until the can apply ther created theorem to the Earth. During the battle Sakura's mass waves of familiars over-whelm them, kill off all the members of Yoshino's gang and finally him, and three of the Occult Club Heroines. Sakuya appears at that moment and lends them a hand in the battle, but while he's fighting two more of the heroines are killed leaving just him and Kotarou. As familiars filled with poison fall from the sky Sakuya changes into his familiar form to protect Kagari, but is destroyed as a result. Kotarou shuts off all of his feelings; becoming nothing but a fighting machine, in the battle his is ripped apart by the familiars, but he and his group actually win the battle as Kagari finishes preparing her thoerem and begins supplying the omnipotent power in the Moon to the Earth. '''Kotori's Route: Kagari sneaks into Kotarou's room (for some unknown reason) and hides under his bed until he lies down to sleep. As she crawls under his sheets she scares the living daylights out of him, causing him to panic ans jump out of the bed. Kagari pulls herself from out under the covers and stares at him, he tries to cut her with his aurora blades, but her ribbons block the blade and proceed to beat him unconscious. She leaves after that and is unable to return to his house do to Kotori giving him an animal wood-carving of a mammoth that keeps out spirits/familiars. Kotarou enters the forest and is attacked by the Leaf Dragon; Kagari protects him with her ribbons while he falls unconscious, Kotori's familiar, chibi-mammoth shows up and takes both of them to safety. In Kotori's workshop she walks around aimlessly until Kotarou speaks to her. She and chibi-mammoth pick up a stick and begin fighting for it (By pulling on it) until Kotarou breaks them up. He tells her to not bother Kotori while she's working, but she just ignors him; when he repeatibly tries to touch her she throws him into the air using her ribbons and calls him a pervert. Later she sneaks outside of the barrier around Kotori's workshop and witnesses a fight between several of Guardian's superhumans and Gaia's Earth Dragon. Kotarou and chibi-mammoth appear to take her back but are cut off guard by Arata and another hunter ''who skewers chibi-mammoth with a tree branch; she hides behind a tree while smiling sadistically. Chibi-mammoth manages to stun Arata and escape with both of; Kotarou being held by his trunk and Kagari smiling in his tusks. After Kotori's barrier is destroyed they all fled to an abandoned cabin in a field, the cabin is soon surrounded by hound-familiars and Kotori's familiar-parents are sacrificed in order for them to escape. Kagari laughs as they are torn apart by the hounds. After they escape, Kagari begins to sing the Song of Destruction which causes her to meld with the Earth in order to enact salvation, however she is shot by Shizuru with a sniper-rifle and killed. Her last words are that she had found good memories. 'Chihaya's Route': Akane finds Kotori's barrier and forces her to hand over Kagari, she speaks to Akane in an underground room where she shares the memories of the Earth with Akane (Which partially causes her to go insane). Akane gives Kagari to Kotarou and Chihaya, saying that she had been neutralized. Kagari is forced to come to a certain location with Kotarou and Chihaya in order to be bargoned with Shizuru and Touka. As the two sides begin to fight, Kagari seemingly becomes interested when Kotarou rewrites his own mind in order to fight Shizuru and Touka in order to save Chihaya. She is brought again to the underground room where she transfered the Earth's memories to Akane, after Akane kidnaps Sakuya she disappears; stating that she is no longer needed. Story (Common Route) Arnament *'Miracle Ribbons': On her wrists are red ribbons with long strands. The ribbons are able to deflect any attack used against her and are powerful enough to knock a person unconscious. The ribbons automatically grow to protect Kagari but she can attack a person at will if she wants. Abilities *'Invisibility': Some people are unable to see Kagari therefore she is able to stand in the midst of a battle and not worry about being attacked. In the forest she was completely invisable to the enemy while Kotarou and Mosu's lives were in danger. However, Kagari's invisibility only works as long as she ic conscious, if she is rendered unconscious she can be seen by anyone. *'Singing': Kagari can sing a strange tune that is said to be hard for humans to understand, Kotori stated that when the Key/Kagari starts to sing salvation is approaching. *'Magma Flames': The moon Kagari seemingly killed Kotarou once by setting him on fire. Quotes Trivia *In the final phases of the Moon Route Kagari said that she was going to give back what she took, implying that through her jealousy of the Earth Kagari, she took some of the ''omnipotent power ''from the earth and used it to make a copy of some of the earth's landscape on the moon. *The ''ribbons ''on Kagari's arms are likely to me made of ''aurora. *When Kotarou and the heroines arrive on the moon, there is a small seedling growing their which may implicate that life will soon be produced on the moon. *During her fight with Tomoko, Kagari learned how to open and close windows using her ribbons. *In Rewrite Harvest Festa, Kagari attends Kotarou's school. *As mentioned in Lucia's Route, Kagari (Or someone that looks like her) was seen in London. *As revealed by 'Lord Clarens' in Lucia's Route, Guardian tracks Kagari's existance by tracking her aurora. *It is stated by Sougen Esaka that Kagari is part of the Earth's immune system and appears when human activity is harmful to the earth. *Though is she may not look it, Kagari seems to be very athletic; being able to keep up with Kotarou when fleeing from Guardian in Kotori's Route. Other times she uses her ribbons to move her body. *It is possible that the Kagari in Kotori's Route is actually the Moon Kagari which may explain her sadistic nature seen by Kotarou. *This is also supported the fact that (a) Kagari was seen by the London branch of Guardian in London in Lucia's Route around the same time that the Japan branch noticed her presencein Japan. Gallery References Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Main